


Governance

by poisontaster



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, Jealousy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was just like Peter, except in the ways he was really really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Governance

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to Nathan being revealed as Claire's father.

The thing is, when she was in Odessa? Peter was exactly the kind of guy she thought she wanted. The kind of guy she'd end up with. The kind of guy who would come all the way from New York to save you and then leave with nothing more than a thank-you.

Peter is sweet and thoughtful and sensitive and brave.

All of which adds up to a little boring, in reality. She _tried_. Once things really started to get crazy and she left Odessa to try and help (but mostly to get the hell out of Odessa, let's not kid ourselves) and she realized that Peter and Hiro and Mohinder were all _serious_ about this superhero crap… Well. She really did try.

Peter was awkward and made a big deal about her age and then fucked her anyway, or made love or whatever the heck you want to call it. And it was good. She's not saying it wasn't good. It was everything a first time—because she is _so_ not counting Brody—should be.

But then Nathan entered the picture and all of that…went away.

Nathan was just like Peter, except in the ways he was really really not. Nathan didn't care that he was old enough to be her—very young—dad and he didn't make any apologies before or after for fucking her.

And let's be clear here; Nathan is _fucking her_.

Crazy, dirty things she never even thought of when she was reading her mom's romance novels and fingering herself back at home. Nathan is the one who'll fuck her mouth until she thinks her jaw might come off and then he turns around, hikes her legs over his shoulders, spreads her wide and returns the favor until she thinks she might pop his head off like a balloon between her squirming, clenching, sweating thighs.

Nathan does her up, down and sideways. In bathrooms, her panties pushed aside just enough to get into her. In closets, all the other so-called heroes meeting and muttering and discussing the _really serious_ fate of the world on the other side and Nathan's fingers clamped over her mouth to muffle the noise until she doesn’t know if she's coming from his cock or the lack of oxygen.

Nathan fucks her like she's unbreakable, bumping hard against her cervix until her orgasm feels like sheer self-defense. Nathan gives her the fuck-me heels and the teeny-tiny panties that don't even cover her pubic hair. He won't let her shave. He gives her the strap on and then holds himself open while she pegs him with it.

And Claire is here to tell you: she digs it, baby. She's full on a-dick-ted.

"So…why'd you pick me?" she asks him one day, still seated on him, even though he's gone soft. "I mean…what about you and that Niki girl?"

"Oh, well, that's easy," Nathan says, wiping the sweat from his face with one hand. "You're exactly Peter's type."

She laughs. "That's kind of pathological, don’t you think? Competing with your little brother for girls?"

"No, you have it all wrong." Nathan grabs her hips and tilts her sideways, sliding out. Even soft, it aches when he leaves her. He pushes her legs aside and sits a moment, collecting himself. "Me and Pete were never in competition, Claire." He looks at her. "That was me and you. And there was no way I was going to let you take him from me." Nathan stretches, then slaps her on the thigh, hard enough to leave a red print. "I'm gonna take a shower. Then you wanna go again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://technosage.livejournal.com/profile)[**technosage**](http://technosage.livejournal.com/)'s 2nd [Heroes Pornathon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/121822.html). Prompt was Nathan/Claire, real power.


End file.
